En el Abismo
by Aknilo-Meraki
Summary: Artorias es un caballero de el rey Gwyn, que mantiene una relación amorosa con su capitán Ornstein, pues bien, que sucede cuando el caballero parte a derrotar a Manus, de un viaje donde no hay retorno? Un one-shot dedicado a estos dos...


Hola Hola, quiero aclarar que esto es un shounen- ai, que me gusta mucho, es del videojuego Dark souls,(creo que medio mundo lo conoce) así que no falta que os diga de que hablo, pues bien, la pareja es Artorias el caminante del abismo x Ornstein el Dragon Slayer.

En el Abismo…

Habían pasado muchos años desde que los caballeros se habían disuelto, y el único que quedaba era aquel cazador de dragones, su edad avanzada le hacía moverse lento, e inútil, ahora cuidaba de una construcción llamada la catedral Azul, no era su lugar favorito, pero desde que había sido expulsando del reino del Rey Gwyn… solo se dedicaba a cuidar de un lugar que ya no le daba emoción.

-Ojalá el tiempo dejará de Fluir- dijo en un susurro sacándose el casco, dejando caer su rojo cabello, maltratado con algunas canas en este. Su piel ahora tenía arrugas, y en sus manos las cicatrices y ampollas de tantas peleas en las que él como el capitán de aquellos cuatro caballeros había defendido con fiereza y rectitud.

Ahora ya nada quedaba, aquel día lo mantenía fresco en su memoria como si hubiese sido ayer…

\- ¿Qué!?¿El abismo? ¿Estás loco Artorias? - Cuestiono el pelirrojo a un joven más alto que él, el caballero denominado Artorias, un joven de piel aperlada con cabello azabache, que amarraba su cabello en una coleta alta preparando sus herramientas para marcharse.

-Vamos Ornstein, no es para tanto, el Rey Gwyn me lo ordeno, él espera que logre vencer a Manus y libere al reino de Ooacile- dijo con total tranquilidad el azabache al pelirrojo que, con pecas casi invisibles, frunció el ceño en señal de rechazo

-No vayas, te lo ordeno yo, no se te ocurra ir solo- espeto de nueva cuenta metiéndose en su camino, las ordenes de Gwyn jamás debían ser cuestionada, y sin embargo Ornstein se atrevía a hacerlo, mantenía en su cuerpo un mal presentimiento.

El azabache de ojos verdes le observo con dulzura, sabía que en aquellos ojos azules había preocupación, y aquella mirada no era de molestia, era de miedo…

-no iré solo, Sif vendrá conmigo- finalizo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su capitán, este bajo la mirada apretando los puños, mordiendo con desespero y dolor sus labios, con impotencia, quería ir, no quería dejarlo solo, es más, tal vez era egoísta, pero prefería que aquel reino se hundiese, siempre y cuando aquel caballero… siguiese con vida.

-Ornstein… sabes algo…- el azabache levando del mentón el rostro de su capitán que con algunas lágrimas derramantes de sus ojos, le observaba apretando con fuerza sus labios intentando retener las lágrimas, negó un poco más no dijo nada.

-Te amo… prometo que volveré- dijo finalmente abrazando con ternura al pelirrojo que le apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-tienes que volver- finalizo soltándolo, mientras removiendo un poco los cabellos de su cara salió de ahí.

Se arrastraba, sangrante y lastimado, mientras aquellas extrañas creaturas le lanzaban hechizos y las extrañas humanidades los rodeaban…

Con su escudo deshecho, lo clavo en la tierra, intentándose poner de pie con la ayuda de su lobo que con desesperación intentaba protegerlo…

-Sif…. No puedes morir aquí…no tu…- el hombre sujetando a su lobo, le protegía en un campo de fuerza, que el escudo produjo, mientras el azabache apoyándose en su mandoble, se enderezo un poco mirando aquellas creaturas y como algo se aproximaba desde la oscuridad de aquel abismo.

-Lo siento Ornstein… no pude volver- dos manos gigantescas y negras jalaron al caballero que con pesar ante los ojos de su pobre amigo peludo se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

El caballero pelirrojo estaba ahí, parado frente aquella pequeña tumba… observando como su amiga Ciaran lloraba amargamente frente a esta… su corazón estaba hecho trizas, pero no decía nada, Artorias se había ido, y no podía creerlo, su rey ni siquiera los había dejado ir ayudar, ese día Ornstein había decidido con toda su fuerza irse de ahí.

La furia contenida en su ser, era muy tenue a comparación de la tristeza que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, con unas ganas irremediables de acabar con Manus, si no fuese porque un elegido entre los no muertos ya había ido a cumplir esa labor…

" _Mentiroso"_

Ornstein sentado en las bancas de aquella catedral, recordaba, trataba de nunca olvidar a los que ya se habían ido pese a que la maldición los había consumido hasta el final…

Aún podía recordarlo todo; las primeras peleas con sus caballeros, sus compañeros, enfrentamientos sanguinarios en los cuales siempre estaba listo para cumplir su deber, con la valentía y la fuerza…

Recordaba en especial cuando había conocido a aquel caballero azabache con quien había hecho una enorme amistad, la persona a quien le había confiado incluso sus espaldas, la persona que le había robado el corazón, e incluso a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, pues si…tal vez aún se sonrojaba al recordarlo, el día que Artorias había confesado al pelirrojo lo que sentía por su persona, y el simple hecho de que al aceptar aquellos sentimientos, cuando llego el momento, Artorias le había hecho el amor, con tanta pasión, que incluso aun sentía los besos repartidos por aquellos suaves labios, a lo largo de su espalda, su cuello, su pecho…. Como sus manos le recorrían, mientras este se aferraba a las sabanas, de aquella gran cama, su cabello suelto mezclándose con el negro, besándose esperando que la noche nunca acabara, volviéndose uno, todo aquello ahora era un recuerdo, uno pasajero…

El chirrido del puente se escuchó frente a este, que levanto la mirada colocándose su casco, se puso de pie como pudo, estaba cansado, y ahí frente a él estaba el elegido, le miro con nostalgia, y comenzó la pelea….

Tirado en el suelo el cazador observaba como la luz se filtraba por el rosetón, sus manos ya no podían sujetar la lanza que por años le habían servido de protección… estaba de rodillas esperando que llegase el momento. El elegido paso de largo y este cayó al suelo de bruces quedándose ahí….

-Ornstein? ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? Ven, tenemos que irnos- musito aquella voz conocida, la voz de una persona que frente al pelirrojo le extendía la mano con una sonrisa, la voz de aquel hombre que había caído…. En el abismo….

FIN

Bueno esto era un One-shot, de Artorias x Ornstein, a mí me pareció muy triste la muerte de estos dos, por tal razón… decidí hacer esto, espero les guste y comenten plox


End file.
